


The Phantom's Play

by sarUH



Category: Assassination Classroom, Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Death, F/M, Killing, M/M, Murder, Phantom - Freeform, Under-cover, Weapons, assassinations, idfk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:38:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarUH/pseuds/sarUH
Summary: Pain, Sorrow and Darkness. These are the holy trinity of Phantoms, the three little boys. They grab a dark curtain and dance their way across the sky, the world turned pitch black. People started to fear about what was going to happen to them yet all Phantoms don't have to be bad. The three boys bounced back to the curtain and started to shoot holes in the curtain, dots of light appeared through the small holes. The three boys are incredible for children their age, it has people speechless. It's not as if they can help it, their jaws was cracked open by them.This is a story about how the three most innocent boys turned into the most terrified murderers of all time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo !!  
> Yes I re-made this whole book, I accidentally deleted it so rip the people who read this before and think it's gone.  
> I'M SORRY  
> Also I'm still shit at writing  
> <3  
> I hope you enjoy !!

  **-The Phantom's Play-**

**-Scene 1, Prologue-**

* * *

 'You... filthy... little... shit,' The old man huffed out, giving the young child who's age was 6 a smack on the cheek between every word his drunk throat blurred out.

'It's all your fault your parents are dead, fucking idiot,' The old man had grabbed his beer bottle and smashed it over the 6 year old child's head, the child did nothing to stop him but took his punishment. 

'I'm all tired now, clean up the mess you've made without waking me up you fucking mistake,' The old man had finally passed out after hours of abuse. The child didn't react to the old mans fainting, he quickly picked up broken shards of glass from the ground. He threw the shards in the bin, so tempted to put them through the old mans head. He picked up beer bottles, the temptation of him smashing the bottle and piercing the old mans heart was strong. Picking up all of the glass bowls that were only full of crumbs he placed them by the sink, unable to reach the actual tap itself.

He knew damn well he could jump up and somehow get to the tap himself but knew that if the old man found out what he could do, he would most likely be sold to strangers or killed. The little boy had walked into the bathroom, taking out a small mirror from behind the sink. He stared out his place face, drops of blood were on his cheeks from the glass shards that've stuck into his skin.

He sighed as he picked them out, unable to feel his skin. He was numb, he couldn't feel anything. Finally taking out the last shard of glass that was stuck in him he slowly started to rub the blood. It's not as if he was allowed to use water, this was the only thing he could do. His pale skin started turning into a light red, looking as if he just ran a good ten meter sprint.

The little boy quickly put the mirror behind the sink once again, if the old man found the mirror the little boy would get the glass from the mirror in his ankles and wrists. It would be the worst pain, glass falling into the cuts that the old man had already left behind. The little boy had enough of the old man five years ago but he knew he couldn't do anything, if he tried he'd be dead. He wanted to be dead a long time ago, he wishes that one day the beer bottle that he's so used to hitting him on day breaks his skull and goes into his brain. He wants to leave, now.

-

'Darling! Come here!' The little boys mother yelled for him. The little boy, age 5 ran to the room which his mum was in.

'What did I say about running in the house? Little girls don't run,' The little boys mother spat at him. The little boy just want to tell his mother how he isn't the daughter that she's always wanted, how he was actually a boy.

'Now come here my little baby, let me braid your hair so we can go out. Make sure you put on the lovely dress I got you yesterday,' His mother smiled but he knew the dark secrets behind it. If he didn't listen to his mum, he knew that he would be in trouble. Big trouble. 

'...of course. I'll wear it mother,' The boy let out a small cry as he felt his mums cold hand strike against his cheek harshly.

'Mother!? Excuse me, that's mummy for you! Mother sounds like something a boy would say to his mummy. You are a female, you're meant to say mummy!' His mother lashed out onto the small boy as he let her attack him in every way. It's not as if he could do anything about it, she is the one who's giving him everything to live. But it's not as if he wants to live, sometimes he just wants to be known as the dead little boy. Not the daughter that his mother never had.

-

'Wait, I can't see him!'

'I heard that he eat souls late at night of people who talk to him. That's why he's already so high in class and have no friends, it's also how he can disappear,'

'What is he, a ghost?'

'Ew, faggot,'

'He's so scary, you can't see him sometimes. He's just like a ghost,'

'I want to go home! He's too scary, I don't want this ghost in my class,' 

The little boy, aged 7 was hurt by all of the things he hears about himself. All he ever wanted was friends but for some reason everyone hates him. He's skipped year levels, his mind quickly expanding and taking in new information everyday. It's not common for a 7 year old to be in year 4, still going up but there was no room for the child in other classes.

'Miss?' The little boy asked his teacher, the teacher screamed as she felt nothing but thin air softly tug on her jacket.

'Ah! Ghost!' The teacher smacked where she felt the ghost go, striking a student across the face. The small boy fell back and held his aching nose. The teacher panicked as she realised that she had slapped the poor boy so hard that his nose started to bleed.

'Good job miss!'

'I caught that on tape, lets post it on youtube,'

'You can't even see him in the start, alien!'

'Why does he even bother? No one wants to be near him. He's scary,'

The little boys heart broke as he heard everyone start to whisper slander about him. He did nothing wrong yet everyone thinks that he's an alien, some ghost that'll eat your soul. He doesn't want to be that, he never wanted class to start so bad.

* * *

 

'-and the three boys don't have a good childhood at all, we can help them. They're all perfect for the job, we need more kids on the force and they're just what we need. If we don't have them on our side, other companies will go flying for them soon enough,' The blondes voice bounced off the walls and into her bosses ears. 

'Three weak, little boys on our force? You wish,' Boss was about to order her to leave his office until she slammed a folder onto his desk.

'Kozume Kenma, age 6. His uncle is some crazy rapist, has touched the boy before and is numb to pain since he's so used to it which is a minus. He's also an intelligent boy who's the best with electronics. He's soft and light, extremely quiet.' A picture of a brunette boy was on one of the files within the folder, containing other information on it.

'Any videos on the child?' Boss asked.

'Nothing, only the photographs in the file.' The boss nodded as he flipped through the mini booklet as the blonde explained some information to him.

'But here's a folder of some works he's don recently but the library's local computer. All done fast, under five minutes each.' The blonde smirked as he handed her boss the file.

'This boy can make a book by how much he's done. Under five minutes as well, very good,' Boss flipped through what the boy has done.

_Hacked NASA_

_Changed North Korean bombs route has changed from America to North Korea_

_Credit Card n.32419 4193 0138, added 5 million into card. Forcing another card to input the amount._

Boss stopped reading, already seeing enough of what the young boy could do. Boss put down the file and took another one into his hands.

'Shiota Nagisa?' He asked.

'Mother thinks he's a girl, incredibly strict on outfits, who he hangs out with and wording. He takes orders from her and most people around him, not good in school-'

'-so what's good about him?' Boss asked. 

'He's like a snake, there's a video that I'll play for you soon. It's his first time ever having a fight, he doesn't take lessons at all and isn't experienced in that area at all. That is, before the fight. He sent three people hospital, one passed away while the other two were just on deaths door. No one knows that it was him, he quickly slivered away from the scene.' The blonde handed her boss a phone. Boss took the phone into his hand and played the video as the blonde walked next to her boss.

_'Hey little girl, want to come with us?' A male, no younger than 40 grabbed the little boys hand and dragged him into an alleyway. There waiting were another two males._

_'E-excuse me, I'm no girl! Please let me go, I just want to go home!' The little boys voice squeaked._

_'No way sweetie, you're coming home with us,' The male licked his lips, the little boys eyes widened._

_'No, let me go! Let me go!' The little boy yelled as he tried getting out of the males grasp. The little boy was soon surrounded by the three males, the little randomly calmed down. Looking down at his shoes._

_'Huh? Finally stopping? Good girl, now come here-' The old male was stopped as the little boys foot make contact with his throat. The child was holding onto one of the other males, dragging him forward towards the male he just kicked. The two males clashed together._

_'Oi you little brat! Don't fuck around,' The youngest looking of the three went straight for the young boy, the young child looked so scared yet you could tell that in his eyes there was passion behind the cloudy irises._

_'I'm not, you guys are,' The little boy smiled at the male who as just heading for him. The male was confused, who would approach someone with a smile? Didn't the kid know that she's going to get kidnapped in a second?_

_'You guys really are fouls,' The little boy sighed and turned around, walking towards the two males who've fallen on the ground._

_'Don't turn your back on me princess!' The male yelled, pulling out a weapon from his pocket. A sharp stick, it wasn't much but if he could just give the kid a good stab she won't be able to move easily._

_'I'm no girl!' The little boy yelled, as the male blinked the child disappeared from his sight._

_'Where's the kid?' The two males from the ground slowly got up, looking around. The youngest looking male felt something scratch his back, he turned around to see nothing. His jacket was pulled from behind, the male fell to the ground. The little boy snatched the stick from the man and stabbed his right eye with it. The youngest male yelled in agony as he felt the stick slowly expand his eye._

_'What the fuck happened?' The two males who got up saw their buddy on the ground with a stick in his eye._

_'Where's the little shit?' The 40 year old looking man growled, turning to talk to his friend only to see him with his mouth hung open._

_'What? What's wrong?' The 40 year old looking man gasped and felt as if he was going to vomit as his friend fell forward, seeing the pocket knife in his friends back. His friends ankles were cut at the back, his bones were slightly popping out._

_'You're next,' The 40 year old looking man heard someone whisper in his ear, a blade slowly sliding around his throat. his throat wasn't cut at all but the feeling of the cold metal against his warm skin had him terrified. What was this kid doing? She- well, he, looked like nothing! Easy bait but instead his buddies are dying on the ground._

_The 40 year old ended up on the ground, behind his knees were kicked. Lying on his stomach the older man turned his head around as his arms were held back._

_'I'm no girl, this is for all of the females or males you've probably hurt. You won't be touching anyone soon!' The little boy closed his eyes shut as he quipped the blade in his hand, slashing off the old mans hands. The old man screamed, his eyes rolling back as he went silent. The little boy threw the hands to the side as he heard people talking. Quickly taking all of the small weapons he ran off._

'Not only did he steal their weapons from their pockets without noticing but he didn't get caught for his first time, he's an original!' The blonde smiled as she watched the video.

'He'll be amazing if he was more hostile, he'll have to work on it if he wants to join us,' Boss nodded as he handed back to phone to the blonde next to him.

'Last one, Kuroko Tetsuya. The boy's a little phantom, called the ghost, alien or soul eating boy. Has no friends but is a genius. The boy is seven and is in year four. He learns fast but the only thing that seems bad to everyone else is how quiet he is. The kid could sprint in high heels holding multiple bells but won't be heard and no one can see him. He doesn't appear in photos and even his parents can't see him when he's sleeping sometimes. There is a video of him in his school track race,' The blonde handed the phone back as she put on the correct video. Boss played the video as he pulled out the kids file.

_'There he his, our amazing school jock! Hun Youn!'_

_'Run Hun! There's no one in front of you so slow down a bit and save your energy!'_

_'Youn kick ass!'_

_'Go! Run!'_

_Hun Youn could see the ribbon at the finish line, he was across the track and he could see the sweet victory just there. He was caught by surprise as the ribbon broke, his heart breaking at the same time. What just happened? Strong wind? No, it wasn't winding at all-_

_'Kuroko Tetsuya just won first place!' Hun Youn saw a boy with the ribbon wrapped around him, the boy tried getting out of the cloth._

_Everyone was confused, no one saw a boy in front of Hun Youn. It's not as if he could just teleport. Still caught in the moment Hun Youn didn't notice as others started to run past him, he just stood still._

'The video is too short, I need more of this kid. Very impressive, made it to the finishing line and only got noticed when the ribbon wrapped around his shoulder. Perfect,' Boss slightly smiled, maybe getting the three boys wouldn't be such a bad thing.

'Now, do you want me to get the three boys?' The blonde asked, leaving the files and phone in her bosses room knowing that he'll want to see them again.

'Bring them here now,' Boss ordered, the blonde smirked as she turned around. 

Walking towards the door she stopped, 'You do understand what'll happen when we take the three in, yes?' She asked.

'Of course,' Boss responded, dragging all of the files in front of him into one neat pile.

'Three next phantoms, it's going to be-'

'They'll change the future, now go before someone else tries taking our boys,' The blonde smirk widened, ash could tell that her boss was already into he three boys. 

'I'm getting the three boys now sir,' The blonde left, Boss looked at the files in front of him.

'Now... lets see what you can really do,' Boss grinned as he took out his laptop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain, Sorrow and Darkness. These are the holy trinity of Phantoms, the three little boys. They grab a dark curtain and dance their way across the sky, the world turned pitch black. People started to fear about what was going to happen to them yet all Phantoms don't have to be bad. The three boys bounced back to the curtain and started to shoot holes in the curtain, dots of light appeared through the small holes. The three boys are incredible for children their age, it has people speechless. It's not as if they can help it, their jaws was cracked open by them.
> 
> This is a story about how the three most innocent boys turned into the most terrified murderers of all time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Guess who wants to die?  
> Me lmao but I'm still writing this shit  
> I hope you enjoy!

**-The Phantom's Play-**

**-Scene 2, Three Little Sheep-**

* * *

'Did you seriously-'

'For the last time yes I did, those three boys could be the best of the best if we train them just right,' Boss continued do to his research on the three boys, finding lots of useful information. The businesses database was incredible, not only could they get footage that others like the police can't get but they were also able to remove it. If one of the members in their group get caught they can remove any video tape or photographic evidence, of course the person will be punished for getting caught by cameras and all.

'But one of them can barely walk, the other is stupid and the last one... is he mute?' Boss's friend, Mr.Kion asked.

'All of them can walk, one of them may be stupid but his moves make up for it and the last one isn't mute,' Boss rubbed his forehead, will his friend ever shut up?

'Okay so there's Kozume Kenma, he's some small kid. Could get squashed if you step on him. Shiota Nagisa, stupid and listens to everyone. Kuroko Tetsuya, doesn't communicate and is some soul eater?' Mr.Kion shook his head, what could Boss do with three boys as useless as that.

'Kozume Kenma, techno genius. Can get into the governments secrets. Shiota Nagisa, first time fighting he killed on and left two out of his pure heart with no experience before hand. Kuroko Tetsuya, perfect phantom,' Boss put down his pen, throwing his hands to his sides as he finished looking at the files. He just really, really likes holding his pen.

'What? They are anything bu-'

'Boss! Mrs.Irina should be here any minute,' A random worker barged into Bosses room. Boss stared at the new worker, doesn't he know how to knock? After a few seconds the worker decided to leave.

'Irina is coming? Does she have the three boys?' Mr.Kion asked.

'She should,' Boss held his held his hands, putting them on his lap and he waited. After a minute or so Irina entered the room, the blonde was smiling.

'So, I have news!' Irina walked towards her bosses desk, leaning against it. Leaning forward, her smile dropped.

'The kids are way harder to get than I expected. Kozume Kenma is locked in and his uncle won't stop raping the poor thing but we can't have the uncle dead. Shiota Nagisa is all over the place, his mother is watching him like a hawk- once again, I can't kill anyone and don't get me started on Kuroko Tetsuya. I can't even find the kid! Like, where the fuck is he-' Irina cut herself off, taking a deep breath.

'That's the reason why we need these boys, get them away from hell and turn them into demons themselves so they can help us. Now when do you expect we would have the boys here by?' Boss asked.

'If I could kill others? Most likely now. If I can't kill others, it might take a while. To get to Kozume Kenma it might take a day or two, the kid has trust issues and kidnapping him isn't going to do anything better for trust. Shiota Nagisa will take maximum a day, he'll be confused on whenever of not to leave his mother and get scared but after I convince him he should be good. Kuroko Tetsuya, could take years. I can't see the boy, it could either be easy or difficult and since there's no information on how he acts with to others since no one talks to him I can't tell,' Irina sighed as she started to walk around the room.

'You can get some help from others to help you get the boys, I don't want a single dead body on our doorstep. The boys could do the honours of killing if they want to later on but for now, bring those three here alive and well,' Boss nodded at Irina, Irina gave Boss a final look before leaving the room.

'Are you sure about this?' Mr.Kion asked Boss.

'Positive, now go. I have some, business, I should attend to,' Boss gave his friend a playful wink, Mr.Kion didn't even want to know what the his friend had in mind.

-

'That's a beauty,' Maehara sighed to himself as he watched his beautiful lover playing his favourite sport.

'Oh yeah!' Isogai cheered as he hit the ball, going directly into someones hood. The small ball started to beep, the small ball of fabric started to cause a lot of noise.

'So beautiful,' Maehara smiled lovingly as Isogai pulled on his mask.

'What're you waiting for? Lets go while they aren't looking at the entry!' Isogai reminded his lover.

'I'm waiting for the best man to make his move first,' Maehara threw his bag over his shoulder.

'Then what're you waiting for?' Isogai winked at his lover, jumping out of his hiding spot. Hopping over bins and containers as he made his way to the open window.

'W-what!?' Maehara blushed as he started to make his way towards the open window, following his perfect lover. As the two boys made their way to the window two one guard noticed Isogai climbing through the window while Maehara helped him up. Maehara noticed this.

'My love! I'll be back, there's someone who stole a look of your wonderful body. I love you,' Maehara, the dramatic person he was skipped over to the guard. Isogai sighed as he pushed himself all the way into the room through the window.

'That boy... what would I do without him?' Isogai quietly giggled to himself as he wondered around the room, ready to find what he needed.

-

'Idiot, you nearly walked into an area where cameras can see you. Be more careful,' Midorima grabbed onto the back of Takao's collar, pulling Takao towards his chest. Takao opened his mouth to speak but Midorima put his hand over his partners mouth. Two guards walked by, rifles pressed by against their chests as they walked around the heavily guarded building.

'Don't yell,' Midorima whispered in Takao's ear, Takao nodded as Midorima let go off him.

'So, if we want to get into the area we have to do this...' Takao pulled out the blueprint of the building they were just about to break into, a smirk plastered on Takao's face just showed Midorima how seriously dangerous things are about to get.

'Don't tell me you're planning on going through the front door,' Midorima took off his glasses and started to clean off the dust from them.

'Of course not! The front window,' Takao joked around as he started to explain his actual plan.

'-and you'll be a carrot in the ground, when they pull you out I attack them from the back!' Takao winked at Midorima.

'Make one more joke and I'll make you wish you were never born,' Midorima put his glasses back on.

'I wish I was dead, all day everyday my darling,' Takao stood up, taking his blueprint and rolling it up.

'Call me darling one more time-'

'Darling,' Takao started to run towards the front entrance, Midorima grabbed both of their bags and made a run for it as well. Takao always got his way, always.

-

'That's the last of them,' Karma whispered to himself as he Asano someone of the ground and into a pile of bodies.

'How many were there today? Seven bitches?' Asano asked himself. 

'Doesn't matter, our job is completed. Now lets leave before the cops bust-' Karma was cut off by sirens being played off in the distance.

'This is what happens when you let someone call the police and tell them how someone is torturing them! What the fuck,' Asano growled at Karma, seeing how the boy was already climbing out of a window.

'Unless you want to lose your job or die, I think it would be best if you followed me now,' Karma grinned as Asano walked towards him.

'This is all because of self pleasure, letting someone plead for their life,' Asano spat aggressively to the side and Karma jumped out of the double story house.

'Hurry up princess! I'll catch you so you're glass heels don't break,' Karma yelled.

'Dickhead! The cops can hear you yell,' Asano yelled louder than Karma, attracting attention to the both of them from neighbours.

'Stupid,' Karma started to laugh as he caught Asano as he jumped down, letting the boy stand he turned around to see red and blue lights.

'Oh fuck, lets go,' Karma turned back around and started to sprint.

'Wait for me you little-' Asano huffed as he chased after Karma. 

-

'Ugh, why can't I get ahold of any of the people I need? Seriously, I'm more important!' Irina whined.

'Since they're on missions? Plus it's a call from you, it's not that important since all you call for is how your hair got wet or how you need a hot boy to make someone jealous while you have a husband! A lot of people have you on mute or silent,' Satsuki Momoi snickered as she lightly punched onto Irina's left side.

'Piss off, no one should have me on mute. Whatever,' Irina paused for a second, standing still. Momoi walked for another minute before looking back, seeing Irina smile all to sweetly.

'Oh no, don't tell me you want me to join you,' Momoi frowned.

'Okay, I won't tell you! Lets go,' Irina jogged up to Momoi and grabbed her arm, dragging her away.

'Fuck my life,' Momoi mumbled under her breath.

'I can hire someone to fuck the life out of you if you want,' Irina smirked, Momoi gasped.

'Slut!' Momoi slapped Irina's arm.

'Guilty,' Irina laughed as she felt someone watch her, she turned around to see nothing.

'What's wrong?' Momoi asked Irina.

'...Nothing,' Irina shook her head as she turned back around and started to walk. She knew to just ignore it, it's not as if anyone was there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A n d she's done!  
> Goodbye forever  
> I'm jOkiNg calm down  
> I love you guys too much to leave  
> jk i hate you all  
> I M J O K I N G  
> <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain, Sorrow and Darkness. These are the holy trinity of Phantoms, the three little boys. They grab a dark curtain and dance their way across the sky, the world turned pitch black. People started to fear about what was going to happen to them yet all Phantoms don't have to be bad. The three boys bounced back to the curtain and started to shoot holes in the curtain, dots of light appeared through the small holes. The three boys are incredible for children their age, it has people speechless. It's not as if they can help it, their jaws was cracked open by them.
> 
> This is a story about how the three most innocent boys turned into the most terrified murderers of all time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :))  
> I don't even know how the fuck this book is going to work but I'll somehow do it!  
> Also I'm an emotional rollercoaster so kms  
> OH YEAH  
> I don't edit these so they're really shit  
> Lmao  
> alSO   
> this is v short  
> I'm sorry ;;  
> enjoy it my child <33

**-The Phantom's Play-**

**-Scene 3, Woolly Trustful-**

* * *

 

 

'Okay so how is your dumbass going to do this?' Momoi asked Irina as they walked towards Irina's motorcycle.

'I'm going to take the two of us straight to the boys houses! It'll be easy, I promise,' Irina smiled as she grabbed two helmets.

'Are you kidding me, it's four in the morning. I would be really pissed off if someone woke me up,' Mom grabbed on of the two helmets, placing it on her head.

'That's you, we don't know these boys completely. Plus it's not as if I can walk to them in the afternoon and say "Hey I'm Irina, I'm here to take you with me and you'll be murdering people," in front of a rapist, insane woman and who knows what,' Irina put on her helmet, throwing one leg around the motorcycle.

'Ugh stop being so dramatic, who's place are we going to first?' Momoi asked as she placed herself behind Irina, holding onto her waist.

'Kozume Kenma, that kid has to get out of that living hell fast. After that it'll be Shiota Nagisa, doesn't need to get out as soon as possible but shouldn't be left in the hands of the bitch he calls mum and Kuroko Tetsuya, we'll try our best to find the living phantom. He doesn't have that much of a bad life, just really bad mental problems and bullying,' Irina's tongue was coated in sarcasm as she spat out the last sentence.

'Kozume Kenma, who's that? I haven't got any information on the boys, I only found out that they're our case now a few hours ago when Boss requested me to get more information on them. I don't have anything on Kozume Kenma, his program is really messed up. I think somebody must has blocked his information out. Shiota Nagisa isn't the best in school and Kuroko Tetsuya is known as some weirdo,' Mom asked Irina, Irina started up her motorcycle.

'Kozume Kenma, genius with technology. The kid has hacked into government secrets multiple times but he's a rape victim, his old ass uncle can't help it since his wife left him for his brother. Kozume Kenma is one of a kind for a kid his age, I'm surprised he even knows how to speak with somebody like that taking care of him. Shiota Nagisa, his mother wants him to be the little girl she never had. Crazy about his results in school, forces him to grow out his hair and keep it down. Kuroko Tetsuya, perfect scores in school, nothing about psychical activity with is weird and has no friends at all due to his ability to randomly disappear,' Irina started to explain the case as the two girls rode down the busy lanes.

'Stop!' Momoi yelled in Irina's ears making her drift to the side, perfectly parking.

'What you dickhead,' Irina snarled at Momoi for scarring her like that.

'Isn't that the kid you were talking about?' Momoi asked Irina as she pointed towards a blue haired child.

'Oh shit, it is! Hey, Kuroko Tetsuya!' Irina waved her hand at the child across the street, he turned his head. The child mouthed something before throwing a rock near the two girls.

'What the-' Momoi looked at the rock and looked up only to see that the child had disappeared.

'Wait, he disappeared in front of us? But, he was just there,' Irina whined as she looked around for the child only seeing busy cars go by and people yelling at each other. Sighing, Irina rubbed her arm.

'Whatever, we have to get to Kozume Kenma's place as soon as possible,' Irina started up her motorcycle once again and started to start the engine.

'Interesting, very interesting...' Momoi thought to herself for a bit as Irina sped up to Kozume Kenma's place.

-

'This is it, it's the place,' Irina whispered as she slowed down her bike, stopping it completely as Kozume Kenma's house came in view. Irina and Momoi hopped off her bike, taking off their helmets and leaving it on the handles. Pushing her bike to the side, Irina and Momoi started to walk towards the building.

'Looks like we're in for a treat, weapon?' Irina asked as she sneaked in front of the front door, making sure there weren't any cameras or anyone around.

'Of course I have my weapon,' Momoi smiled slightly as she pulled out her lucky silent pistol, oh the memories with this single gun is great. Irina double checked that she had her pistol as well, feeling happy when she felt it in her pocket.

'Well, what're you waiting for?' Irina asked as she opened the door, somebody had left it unlocked. Weird.

'Oh... okay? Well, they aren't very safe. That's for sure,' Irina quitely whispered to Momoi as she tipped toed into the house. Looking around, nothing seemed out of place. The house was spotless, not a single speck of dust in the area. The house itself was weird, the door led straight to a hallway, three doors to the left and one on the right. The hall way was fairly small, only two people could walk side by side on it but other than that it was normal. The painting on the end of the hallway was spectacular, Irina and Momoi think it's just a gigantic photo of two people. Kozume Kenma and someone who seems like a hippy Santa who just took every drug in the world.

'I'll check the first door to the left, you check the second one,' Momoi nodded at Irina as Momoi walked towards the front door. Opening it, it was just a normal closet. Momoi went to close the door only to see a red dot pep for one second in the corner, as Momoi went to explore what that was someone had pulled her back. 

'Don't touch anything, they'll notice from how perfect this place is,' Irina whispered in Momoi's ear, letting the girl go.

'The second door is just the bathroom,' Irina whispered once again as Momoi closed to closet door.

'I'll go check the last door, you go check the other door across the room,' Momoi nudged Irina towards the other door as she went towards the door down the hallway. Irina turned her back to Momoi, hearing the other door open. Irina tiptoed to the last door, turning the knob only for it to stop halfway. Locked. Irina huffed out in annoyance as she took out a bobby pin from her hair, looking at the key hole she started to bend the bobby pin to fit the lock. Irina heard a yell come from the room Momoi was in, Irina quickly dropped the bobby pin and snuck up to the room. Peaking in she could she a hideous man walking towards Momoi.

'Oh look, a banging babe in my house. Aren't I lucky?' The drunk man whipped his mouth with his arm, nearly tripping over an empty bottle. Irina stuck her head in the room, seeing that there were two doors. Momoi looked at Irina, her eyes begging to be saved. Irina took a deep breath as she kicked the wall next to the door, the painting at the end of the hallway fell onto the ground.

'What the fuck? Kenma, get back in your hell hole you shit head! Don't make me look bad in front of this cute girl,' Kenma's uncle yelled as he turned around to see Irina.

'You, get away from there!' Kenma's uncle yelled as Irina looked at the wall, seeing a medium sized lock inside of the wall.

'I'm sorry,' Irina frowned at Momoi as she closed the door, leaving Momoi to deal with the man. Irina locked at the lock within the wall, no bobby pin would be able to unlock that. Irina decided to take the biggest risk in her life and pulled out a pistol, shooting the lock. A yelp was heard from inside the lock.

'Hello, anyone here?' Irina asked as she put her finger in the small hole the bullet caused, pulling at it. The medium sized door opened, seeing a small child with what seemed to be a rectangular object wrapped around a blanket tucked inside of his arms.

'W-who're you?' The child's voice broke, he seemed to be crying. The bullet was nowhere to be seen yet the child didn't look hurt at all, just frightened. 

'I'm here to protect you, now can you please come with me right now? I'll explain more when we get you to a safer place,' Irina held her hand out to the child, the child just stared at her hand.

'...Okay' The child held onto Irina's hand tightly as Irina carefully helped the child out of the lock. The child's other hand gripping onto the object. Irina held onto the child's hand as he placed his feet on the ground, falling to his knees.

'Oh, it's alright. I'll carry you, carry your little toy,' Irina quickly hoisted the child onto her back, the child wrapped on arm around her shoulder while the other held the object onto his chest.

'Fuck!' Momoi was heard yelling as the door fell with a loud bang.

'Okay kid, lets go,' Irina rushed out of the building. Momoi ran towards the front door, turning back and pulling out her gun, the child on Irina's back turned his head around.

'You don't want to see what's going to happen next hunny,' Irina spoke to the child on her back as she heard a quite whoosh, the child's grip tighten on Irina's shoulder. Irina saw her motorbike in sight, sighing happily. Running up to it she put the child down.

'I need you to wear this and no matter what don't let go of me, you can put your little toy inside of this pocket here. It'll be safe,' Irina took out her helmet as the child carefully put his object in the small pocket on the side of the motorbike. Irina handed the helmet to the child, the helmet fell out of his hands and crashed onto the floor.

'Can't hold it? No problem,' Irina picked up the helmet and put it on the child's head, tightening it so it fitted him perfectly.

'Hurry up! Lets go go go!' Momoi yelled, catching Irina's attention.

'Shut up,' Irina hissed as she handed Momoi her helmet, Momoi clipped the helmet on. Momoi looked at the child, the child stared back. 

'Okay Mr. Sassypants, I'll help you up,' Momoi held onto the child's waist and picked him up, placing him on the motorbike. Irina sat behind the child, leaving Momoi to sit behind Irina. Irina reached over the small child, easily turning on the gear lights. 

'Thank you...' was all Irina heard from the child that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The views, kudos, bookmarks !!  
> You have me going crazy :')  
> No honestly, I'm tired  
> I'm dad-  
> I'm sorry  
> or am I-  
> kms  
> ily  
> i love you all  
> bye bye !!  
> oh yeah also spoiler alert  
> ilysm <333


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain, Sorrow and Darkness. These are the holy trinity of Phantoms, the three little boys. They grab a dark curtain and dance their way across the sky, the world turned pitch black. People started to fear about what was going to happen to them yet all Phantoms don't have to be bad. The three boys bounced back to the curtain and started to shoot holes in the curtain, dots of light appeared through the small holes. The three boys are incredible for children their age, it has people speechless. It's not as if they can help it, their jaws was cracked open by them.
> 
> This is a story about how the three most innocent boys turned into the most terrified murderers of all time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello ur gay  
> what  
> enjoy!!

**-The Phantom's Play-**

**-Scene 4, Grids-**

* * *

 

 

'...and he was like "You did not just do that!" and I was all like-' Takao's conversation with Yamaguchi was cut off by a familiar voice. The two boys were just minding their own business, walking down the hallway to the Boss' office.

'-What're you doing?' Tsukishima glared down at Takao as he tugged Yamaguchi towards him.

'Huh? I'm just telling him about my mission, bring my baby boy back,' Takao's fake tears weren't going to fool Tsukishima, he has already seen enough of Takao for today and wanted to leave.

'You were going to put that device in his pocket, idiot,' Tsukishima rolled his eyes as Yamaguchi gasped.

'Oh! Sorry Tsuki, I won't let my guard down again,' Yamaguchi smiled at Takao as Tsukishima took the tracker out of Yamaguchi's pocket. 

'I believe this is yours,' Tsukishima passed the tracker to Takao.

'Meanie, I just wanted to know where he was 24/7 just in case...' Takao turned his head around and spotted Midorima.

'Oh, fresh meat. Be right back! Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, I'll see you two in Boss' office soon,' Takao tipped his imaginary fedora as he ran towards his boyfriend.

'Idiot,' was the first things Yamaguchi spat out at Tsukishima, Tsukishima immediately frowned sadly.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get in your way,' Tsukishima apologised to Yamaguchi.

'I wanted to see what was in the tracker, maybe I could've done something cool with it. Whatever, I still love you my little pet,' Yamaguchi smirked at Tsukishima as his ditched him and left to get to Boss' office first. Tsukishima left to the bathroom to cry, he hurt his master's feelings.

-

'Bitch, guess what,' Karma jumped over the couch, taking a seat next to Asano. The couch was facing towards the wall, there was nothing on the wall. It was one of Boss' inside jokes. Their room had three couches in total, one couch could fit at least 3 big Americans or 7 Asian teenage girls. 

The two were in Boss' office, Boss had multiple couches in the separate room within his office. Boss has four doors that lead somewhere in his office. One goes to his own bathroom, another goes to this amazing waiting room, another is the door that you actually enter the room with and the last one is a door that goes to somewhere where no one but Boss knows. 

'What you slut,' Asano continued reading the random magazine that was placed on the glass table just two feet away from them.

'Kozume Kenma was brought here, I heard Irina trying to talk to him,' Karma took the magazine away from Asano, throwing it at the table. The magazine perfectly landed on top the pile of other magazines filled with bullshit. 

'Isn't that nice, now go bring me back the magazine,' Asano didn't want the magazine, he wanted more information on the Kozume Kenma kid he's heard a lot about but he doesn't want Karma getting in his way. 

'Gakushuu, stop being so mean to your partner in crime. It's not healthy,' Boss had a wrapped up magazine in his hand and gently hit Asano on the head with it.

**i came back to this after two months, whoops ;; <3 i apologise for interupting but just so you guys don't get confused on why my writing randomly changed!**

"I apologise Boss, Karma, what did you find out?" Asano felt the couch next to him dint in slightly to the side, knowing that Boss decided to take a seat next to him.

"Not only is Kozume Kenma a small little bitch but Tetsurou gets to keep him!" Karma cried out as he started to walk around the room.

"He appeared to be such a good target to torture as well," Karma mumbled under his breath. Asano stopped for a second, was it smart to put this newcomer with Tetsurou? Asano knew that he wouldn't do anything to harm the child on purpose but he just got a feeling that something would happen.

"I guess you're wondering why they're together, correct?" Boss asked no one in particular as he stood up, Asano caught something from the corner of his eye.

"Fling-a-ding," Asano whispered, Karma starting whining and just stared at him.abric

"Little star?" Karma asked.

"Ant," Asano corrected. See, here's the thing. Everybody who has a partner at Boss' work has their own language, easier for them to communicate without others knowing what they're saying. Not really smart but not completely dumb. 

"I see," Karma clicked his tongue as he sat down next to Asano.

"Boss, you've taken something of mine," Asano coughed, Boss turned around to face Asano.

"And what're you going to do about it?" Boss smiled at Asano.

"Something you won't like," Asano frowned as one of his eyes twitched.

"Oh?" Boss started to walk away from the two boys, going towards the door to his office. Boss heard Asano take a deep breath and prepared for the worst. Finally, something challenging. 

"Karma!" Asano yelled as he got up and banged on a wall. Karma tried not laughing as he walked up to Asano and started banging on the wall.

"Woah, you feel so good, baby!" Karma yelled as he gently banged on the wall.

"Oi, what're you guys doing?" Boss asked.

"Give it back and we'll stop," Asano turned his head around to face Boss'.

"No," Boss huffed out like a child.

"Oh, fuck me harder!" Asano moaned dramatically as he banged on the wall once again

"You idiots! Don't you care about what others would think of you?" Boss asked the two boys, the two boys stopped. Asano turned his body to Boss.

"No," Asano copied Boss.

"Only for you," Karma started to bang on the wall again.

"You two, stop fucking in Boss' waiting room!" A voice was heard from the other side of the wall.

"Oh, sorry Irina!" Karma blushed a deep shade of red as he stopped banging on the wall.

"Horny teenagers these days..." Irina mumbled under her breath as she made her way to Boss' office.

"That looks like it's my call," Boss exited out the room, Karma and Asano looked at each other.

"What exactly did he take again?" Karma asked as he rubbed his hand that was turning red.

"My last piece of gum," Asano immediately ran for his life as soon as he said that, going through Boss' main office.

"Hello! Goodbye!" Asano yelled at Irina as he ran by her and outside of his office.

"Get your ass back here!" Karma yelled as he chased after Asano, slamming the office door shut behind him.

"Teenagers," Irina rubbed her forehead gently before moving her hand back down to her side.

"Now," Boss dusted himself off.

"What is it that you need?" Boss asked as he walked towards his desk and took a seat in his chair.

"Well, I have news for you," Irina smiled at Boss.

"And the news is?" Boss crossed his arms over his chest.

"This," Irina stepped to the side.

"Uhm..Hello," A young boy rubbed his head, loking down at the ground.

"I'm Kozume Kenma. Boss, I'm here to work for you," Kenma whispered. After a moment of silence Irina squealed.

"Oh my gosh! I never knew someone could be so cute, you did it exactly like I told you to! I love you so much!" Irina hugged Kenma, his head suffocating as he felt the fabric of her shirt. He didn't like it, a shirt covering him. It reminded him of bad things but he knew Irina wouldn't do anything like that, she has a husband she loves. 

Plus, if anyone messed with him they would get killed. By who? That'll remain a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short as fUCk  
> i wrote this like 2 months ago- oops  
> thank you for reading my shit;)  
> ily  
> goodnight  
> lmao jk it's only 5am  
> :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain, Sorrow and Darkness. These are the holy trinity of Phantoms, the three little boys. They grab a dark curtain and dance their way across the sky, the world turned pitch black. People started to fear what was going to happen to them yet all Phantoms don't have to be bad. The three boys bounced back to the curtain and started to shoot holes in the curtain, dots of light appeared through the small holes. The three boys are incredible for children their age, it has people speechless. It's not as if they can help it, their jaws were cracked open by them.
> 
> This is a story about how the three most innocent boys turned into some of the most terrified murderers of all time.

**-The Phantom's Play-**

**-Scene 5, Reject-**

* * *

 

Two loud knocks were heard, the noise booming throughout the office.

"Who is it?" Irina asked Kenma had gone into a different room with Boss, they should be back soon.

"Yamaguchi," A cough was heard behind the door.

"You may enter," Irina remained sat down on the chair as Yamaguchi entered the room.

The fucking idiot," Yamaguchi growled as he closed the door, walking towards the empty seat next to Irina's which was in front of Boss' desk.

"What happened?" Irina immediately asked. 

"Tsukishima happened, I was so close to finally getting one of Takao's devices and he ruined it," Yamaguchi scrunched his eyebrows as he sat down.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's 3am and I'm on my period, I want to die  
> I M E A N  
> Thank you so much for reading !!  
> This isn't my best work but I'm sure you'll slowly understand why certain things happen as more chapters start to unfold secrets *.*  
> G O O D N I G H T  
> I love you  
> What  
> ;D


End file.
